demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryujin Okuru
Ryujin Okuru (Guildmaster, Stratus Blade) is the 6th successor of Stratus Blade guild and a Z-class mage. Not much to say about Ryujin aside from the fact of him being one of the known members of the council. He has the reputation of being a genius and is actually the former CEO of The Bureau of Magical Development. Though he stepped down from that title and join as the 6th successor of Stratus Blade. Personality Though usually a laid-back, jovial, humble and eccentric man, Ryujin shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern to distract his opponents. Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. Azuma Masumoto notes he tends to go over the top with whatever he becomes passionate about. He has described himself as a "mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman." Approximately 20 years ago, Ryujin's personality was slightly opposite of what it is in the present. During his earlier years as a wizard, he was viewed as a nervous, flustered, and quiet person. Somewhat unsure of himself, he lacked confidence in his ability to be a good leader. In addition, he was occasionally confused with how to deal with his Bureau. Despite being uncomfortable in his role, he seemed relatively at ease in his previous position. However, he eventually hardened his resolve to take on his role as guildmaster by becoming more serious and determined. Ryujin can usually be found near the scene of an important event, but he rarely intervenes in situations, preferring to stay on the sidelines. He often knows more information than he lets on, and despite being a major player in the situation, he acts only as a catalyst, having others do the work for him. History Untold Stories (TBR: In-Story) Magic and Abilities Master Swordsman: '''Ryujin is an extremely skilled swordsman, possessing powerful strikes with equally impressive speed behind them. He can perform attacks with perfect precision and stop them in an instant. His abilities are considered highly dangerous. While Ryujin's preferred fighting style seems to be swordsmanship, he is highly proficient in combining it with his other skills and instantly switching between any of them. His usual methods in battle are striking from various angles to confuse and catch his opponent’s off-guard for sneak attacks. '''Immense Spiritual Power: As a the guildmaster, Ryujin boasts great amounts of spiritual energy. His energy is intense enough to make opponents with high levels of energy sweat in fear. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can create a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable area and launch back weaker individuals. Genius Intellect: '''Ryujin has proven himself to be the most intelligent being both within and outside of Soul Society. Much of his intellect is seen in scientific inventions, deduction of situations, and combat tactics. Azuma himself acknowledges Ryujin's intelligence surpasses his own immense intellect. He is very insightful of other people, allowing him to see through a person's demeanor and determine what they are thinking. Also able to read well into the situation, he can seemingly predict anything well in advance. His knowledge has given him an innate understanding of the abilities of others and what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. '''Master Strategist & Tactician:' Despite his aloof and unkempt appearance, Ryujin is a' very insightful and cunning man. He possesses great intuition, quickly becoming aware of any incoming danger and reacting to it in time. Ryujin has an undeniable talent for thinking things through well in advance, making decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and seemingly perceiving any situation at hand. He is a crafty tactician, easily deceiving both allies and enemies. In battle, he regularly uses cunning and deception to catch his opponents off-guard. He is a very analytical man, quickly seeing through an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. Enhanced Strength: Ryujin received considerable physical conditioning, he effortlessly stopped a punch from the use of palm magic with a single hand. He stopped a kick from the immensely strong, blocking most of the impact which would have otherwise killed anyone else. During his training, his strikes possessed enough power to create large craters and launch the younger members several meters through solid rock. Enhanced Speed: Ryujin has demonstrated tremendous speed and reflexes in battle. Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he can react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. Offensively, he can keep up a quick and rapid assault which forces most opponents on the defense, as he leaves no openings in his attacks. Enhanced Agility: While normally laid-back, Ryujin is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use the battlefield to his advantage, flipping and jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great balance and dexterity in battle, attacking his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Enhanced Durability: While not the most imposing in appearance, Ryujin has received considerable physical training from his days, and is well-conditioned for battle. He can take large amounts of punishment. During his time as a guildmaster, he would regularly be assaulted by assassins. Each time, he would take the assaults indifferently, if not laugh about it, with little to no adverse effect on himself. Sword Magic ( Ken no Mahō) ' is a Holder Magic involving the use of swords. A Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused around the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for the user to perform particular attacks. Many of such moves are shown capable of going past the physical reach of the blade employed in their use, threatening foes at short-to-mid range. Some Sword Magic techniques seem to involve the use of elements commonly found employed by elemental forms of Magic, such as Fire Magic or Water Magic. '''Lost Arc Kido Magic: ' Caster type magiright|link=File:Kido.gifc that are produced with strong magical power and fall into two categories: Hadō for direct attacks, and Bakudō for battle support. It is one of the lost magic. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell will be diminished. '''Equipment Benihime (Crimson Princess; "Red Princess"):' A blade described by Ryujin as' "not nice", it is one of the few known Swords in EarthLand. When sealed, Benihime is a beige-colored shikomizue (a blade hidden inside a cane) with a curved handle and silver base. As the blade resides in a cane, the cane's handle is still the hilt and the shaft is the sheath, allowing it to still operate like other sword. The shaft's base bears a skull and blue flame mark on the bottom, which can separate souls from bodies by pressing the mark to it. Benihime was sealed in an average-sized katana form, with a black sheath worn under Ryujin's sash. It had an oval-shaped tsuba, with a snowflake-design embossed in it, and a black hilt-wrapping. Category:Guildmasters Category:Stratus Blade Category:Male Characters Category:Holder Category:NPC